(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a cooling device used in an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram depicting a traditional optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2, such as a VCD player or a DVD player. The optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2 includes a pickup head 4, a PCB(printed circuit board) 6, a grapple 34 and so on.
The pickup head 4 is used to extract the data stored on the surface of an optical storage medium, not shown, placed in the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2. Optical discs are the well-known optical storage media. The data extracted from the optical storage medium is computed and processed by the chip 10 on the PCB 6 for playback. Then, the data is presented in the form of video and audio.
FIG. 2 shows a schematic view depicting the traditional grapple 34 including a clamper 3402 and a spindle motor 3404. A disc 5 is sandwiched between the clamper 3402 and the spindle motor 3404. Further, the spindle motor 3404 rotates the clamper 3402 and the disc 5 so as to allow the pickup head 4 to extract the data on the different locations of the disc 5.
However, in the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus 2, the chip 10 on the PCB 6 and the pickup head 4 generate high temperature heat which leads to poor reading result or even failure of other elements.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a cooling device used in an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus to solve the above problem.